


The Marauders - A Aeries of Moments

by Owl_song



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts, Magic, Marauders' Era, Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_song/pseuds/Owl_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily (as an honorary maurauder)'s time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is leading up to a fifth year story i'm going to start posting after exams.

A shrill whistle blew as, with a puff of smoke that descended like a cloud opon the moonlit platform, the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade station. There was a short, still silence, and then the carridge doors burst open; seemingly endless students in flowing black robes crouded onto the stone paving, bringing with them a deafening roar of noise. An owl, that until that moment had been perched quite happily atop the station sign, gave an indignant hoot and flew away.

By now there was quite a croud gathered on the platform but figures continued so spill out of the carriages, which rocked ominously with the momentum of a hundred feet. Some migrated towards the horseless carriages, drawn and waiting at the station edge; some lingered or searched for their friends, braving the swarming mass of people; while others simply pressed forward, trying to get out as the croud became denser by the moment.

Inside the carriage third from the front stoody a small, lanky looking boy with a shock of jet black hair and a pair of glasses. He pushed, impatiently, against the block of people congregated around the carriage doorway, before sharing a fustrated look with the boy next to him. This boy was slightly taller, and slightly fuller - though still tiny compared to others in the carriage. He had a mop of wavy black hair, which he ran his hand through now in a sign of annoyance, before pushing fiercely against the solid wall of people.  
"Any time today..." he slurred, earning a grin from the other boy and a disaproving look from a much taller student, whose shiney blue badge matched the colour of his striped tie.

"First years." He sighed to the girl at his side, who nodded with a weary expression.

The barrier was soon removed, whatever it had been ("An upturned trunk, I expect," the Ravenclaw prefect had announced airily to the girl. "Probably a first year trying to take their things with them onto the platform." He rolled his eyes heavily, and she giggled.) and the students of carriage three surged forward to join their peers. Just before they reached the exit, a compartment opened to the the two boys right, and a pretty red-haired girl with a faintly tear-smudged face emerged, followed by a pale, hook nosed figure. The shorter boy let the redhead pass before nudging the wavy haired one, who stopped and smirked with amusement as his friend shoved the pale boy back into the compartment, and forced the sliding door shut with a snap.

"It was that freaky slytherin." He explained with a shrug and a grin, advancing through the door and onto the platform. They were immediatly sucked into the crowd.

"James, we haven't been sorted yet..." the wavy haired one yelled, trying to be heard above the croud. His face was torn between amusement and worry.

"Trust me, I know a Slytherin when I see one!" came the shouted reply, and the boy frowned. His whole family had been in Slytherin...

"Firs' years! Firs' years, oveh here!" came a deep, booming voice. The two boys turned to see a the hairy head of a very large man, sticking out way above the croud in a way that was almost comical. He was gesturing frantically to seemingly no one in particular, but caught sight of James and Sirius and waved them over.

"Looks like somebody's been at the skele-gro.." Sirius whispered with a grin, flicking his wavy hair out of his eyes and then enthusiastically wrestling his way foreward, James on his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST WRITING THIS IN CAPITALS TO GET YOUR ATTENTION... basically, i'm on my phone (the computer takes about a year to load) and because of that I can only type about 1000 characters in each box, which amounts to about 100 words, which is very annoying. So to avoid having to post a ridiculous number of ridiculously short chapters, i'm gonna write in the note boxes too, and fix it later when I have the patience to go on the computer. Sorry for the inconvenience. x

CHAPTER TEXT<br />  
Lily approached the stool hesitantly, silently cursing that her name was so early on in the register. It was one of those moments when everything goes still and quiet, all her thoughts concentrated on one thing: The Sorting Hat. She climbed up onto the wooden seat slowly, closing her eyes in concentration at the feel of old, warn fabric slipping over her forehead.

"Hmmm..." The hat began, in a dusty, creaky sort of voice.

 The young witch jumped in suprise, before quickly regaining her composure. The hat gave a low chuckle and moved a little, settling himself more comfortably on her head.

"Plently of brains, I see... But courage too! And a kind heart... Hufflepuff would serve you well, but no... Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I think..." He sounded eager, and Lily couldn't blame him. The hat was centuries old, that wasn't hard to tell - the sorting must be the highlight of it's year.

"Quite right!"

Her eyes flashed open in shock, and for a moment she caught a glimse of the audience of curious faces, before scrunching them up tight again with a fierce blush.

The Sorting Hat gave another throaty chuckle. "A sense of humour too. But where to put you...?" Lily couldn't help but fiddle with her fingers a little nervously.

Sev's going to be in Slyverin... She thought, a little timidly. I'd like to be with Sev, he's the only person I know here...

The hat gave a little shuffle, obviously discomforted by the thought. "I'm sorry Lily Evans, but thats not the house for you. You're destiny lays elsewhere. In fact - yes, i've decided. GRYFFINDOR!" The shout was so loud and sudden it made nearly everyone jump, and there was uproar from the Gryffindors, but as Lily made her way meekly towards the red table she had eyes for just one person: Severus. Still waiting to be sorted, and harbouring no doubt as to where he would be sorted to, he watched her with a pale face. The scrawny, skinny boy looked crestfallen, heartbroken - which is exactly how Lily felt as she went to sit amongst the swarm of black robes, leaving her best friend behind.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the last to be sorted was a boy named Peter Pettrigrew. A short, shy child with colourless hair and watery eyes, he was smiling with delight as he went to join the red-bannered table, sliding on the bench next to the boy with floppy black hair who had been the first to be sorted. His name was Black, he remembered, and he had looked sick with nerves as he had climbed onto that stool, just as Peter had felt. Maybe they would be friends, that would be nice. Now that he was feeling confident, the boy looked like the type who could look after himself. Although Peter was eager to make conversation, Black seemed very interested in the sorting of the next boy, "Potter, James", whose head the hat had barely touched before screaming "Gryffindor!" with such certainty, more than one of the Slyverin table turned their noses up in discust.

Peter reflected on his own sorting. It had taken a bit longer than that - a few minutes, actually. The Hat and he had had quite a discussion. It had originally suggested Slyverin in it's musing, but Peter had protested strongly, he'd never survive there! He'd get teased, he knew he would, no matter what the Sorting Hat said about his "strong sense of self preservation" that would "fit in well there".

The Potter boy came and sat beside Peter, who was instantly trilled, and then disapointed to find that he didn't want to talk to him, but the floppy haired wizard, whose name was Sirius, and whom he seemed to know. They had slipped effortlessly into conversation and poor Peter couldn't get a word in edgeways, though he did try.

The next house The Sorting Hat had offered had been Hufflepuff. It had dismissed Ravenclaw as a possibility instantly, which the small boy found insulting, though not entirely supprising (he had both Ravenclaw parents, but it was widely acknowledged in the family that he hadn't inherited their gifts). However, Peter Pettigrew fought tooth and nail against being in Hufflepuff ("I'd bring shame to the family! I'd be with all the losers!") and The Hat was forced to admit that he couldn't be in Hufflepuff, because the child had neither the kind spirit or the hardworking nature that set them apart.

Please, the pathetic wizard had begged. Put me in Gryffindor. I can be brave! I will be!

It is, after all, our decisions that form us, that decide who we're going to be and make us who we are. And so the hat, partly out of pity, but mostly because of fustration at this strange, rude little Peter, complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE  
> I've been trying to work out why on earth Peter Pettigrew got put in Gryffindor, and I think that must have been how it happened. Hope I didn't offend any Hufflepuffs there, I was just trying to think of a reason why the hat wouldn't put him in Hufflepuff, I don't think you're losers. My sister's a Hufflepuff on pottermore :P please comment, like, what you think, and if you think of any moments that you want me to include here.


End file.
